familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Newton Longville
Newton Longville is a village and civil parish in Aylesbury Vale district in Buckinghamshire, England. The village is about south-west of Bletchley. History The toponym "Newton" is derived from the Old English for "new farm". It is recorded in the Domesday Book of 1086 as Nevtone. The affix 'Longville' was added in the 13th century after the Cluniac priory of Longueville, Calvados, in Normandy, France, that held the manor of Newton at that time, and to distinguish this village from other places called Newton, particularly nearby Newton Blossomville. In the 14th century the manor was seized by the Crown as being of alien possession and awarded to New College, Oxford. Parts of the Church of England parish church of Saint Faith are late 12th century, but the exterior is largely Perpendicular Gothic. Newton Longville has a fine collection of "cruck" framed thatched houses dating from the mid to late 15th century, with good examples at 'Moor End' Newton Longville is twinned with Longueville Sur Scie in Normandy, France The main industry in the village between 1847 and 1990 was brick making. The village was home to a large brick factory, originally belonging to the Read family, becoming the Bletchley Brick company in 1923, and then taken over by the London brick Company (LBC) in 1929. The works produced bricks using the 'Fletton' technique and distributed bricks all over the country. It was closed down in November 1990 and is now a landfill site. Amenities Newton Longville Church of England Combined School is a mixed, voluntary controlled primary school, that takes children between the ages of four and eleven. It has about 180 pupils. Salden Chase The expansion plans for Milton Keynes designated Newton Longville to be the centre of a large development district known for planning purposes as the "Southern Expansion Area". However, the Planning Inspector's comment on the South East regional plan advised that the railway between Bletchley and Oxford just north of the village should mark the southern boundary of any expansion. In 2009 Buckinghamshire County Council proposed a new settlement called "Salden Chase", right up to the administrative county boundary.Salden Chase (North East Aylesbury Vale) Masterplan and Delivery Supplementary Planning Document (SPD) This will adjoin Milton Keynes at Far Bletchley and fit between the A421 road and the railway, thus preserving the railway as the southern boundary of (greater) Milton Keynes. For statistical purposes it will be part of the Milton Keynes urban area although it is in Aylesbury Vale. The same plans propose a new Newton Longville railway station on the line when it reopens as part of the East West Rail Link proposal. The planning guidance for Sladen Chase also requires that provision be made for a new road connecting the A421 road at the Snelshall Street (V1) roundabout with the new A4146 road beside the West Coast Main Line railway. This will pass north-east of Newton Longville. References External links *Newton Longville C of E Combined School Further reading * * * * Category:Villages in Buckinghamshire Category:Civil parishes in Buckinghamshire